


thunderbirds/ HTTYD gordon's pov

by pokeranger21



Series: HTTYD AU [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, don't have to read this because i suck at writing in first person pov, gordon is a dragon, this sucks, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeranger21/pseuds/pokeranger21
Summary: so, this story is about Gordon's pov in the first book and has a few hints about his origins. don't have to read it because I'm bad at writing in first person pov and this is the first time I've written in it so this may suck.
Series: HTTYD AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705135
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Thunderbirds au





	thunderbirds/ HTTYD gordon's pov

"Night fury!"

"Get down!" the Vikings always shouted that whenever they heard me coming, in a weird way I liked it, the wind screeched as always whenever I dived. It was a normal raid, I watched from a rock at the very top of the island watching the silly Vikings fighting us while waiting for my cue, when it was time I flew silently through the sky. My job was to take down their weird ball firing weapons and give the dragons they captured a chance to escape. Usually, our job is to take food and bring it to the queen, or else we get punished. But I was a special case, my only job was to destroy their weird firing thingies, and give my friends a chance to escape, I had just shot down another thing when I suddenly felt something hit me and I was pushed to the side, the last thing I remembered before everything went dark was a pain going through my tail.

I woke up because I felt something settle on my chest, I opened my eyes and I found myself facing a Viking that was smaller than the rest, he had blonde fur and blue eyes and smelled...familiar. Maybe it was because I recognized him from previous raids, he started to talk about how he was going to kill me and I thought 'this is it' I leaned back and accepted my fate, waiting to...I don't know, I don't really know what dying is like. Suddenly the stuff ropes binding me came loose, I turned and saw the small Viking cutting the ropes as soon as I was free I lept at him, seeing the fear in his eyes was interesting. Usually, the Vikings didn't show fear (at least until I showed up) but they did smell of it, I thought about how easy it would be to just kill this tiny Viking but for some reason, I couldn't so instead I roared at him to stay away from me and tried to fly away but for some reason, I couldn't and crashed into this huge cove, the rocks were so high up I tried to fly over them but I fell to the ground once more, I looked at my tail and realized that part of it was gone.

I lept up once again and clawed at the rocks, wanting to get out before any puny Viking found me, but my claws slipped and I fell back. I quickly opened my wings and glided gracefully back to the ground, I lept up once again but I couldn't reach the right height, I felt like a hatchling all over again when I was learning how to fly. I fired at the ground in frustration, 'I'm never getting out of here!' I thought and tried once more but crashed and landed on my face. I slumped when a splash caught my attention, I walked to the lake and saw some fish, I tried to reach one by they got away. I settled back and decided to rest before I tried again when I heard a noise, I looked up and saw the same Viking (he smelled and looked the same) staring at me and I stared back.

It began to rain later and I wandered into the nearby cave to sleep and had a strange dream about a woman with long yellow fur and a huge ice nest of some kind. The next day I sat on a rock and waited for the Viking to come again and he did with food. I could smell the food, it smelled so good! I haven't eaten in ages, I slowly walked towards him but stopped. He smelled of metal, he was going to kill me as soon as I was close enough! I growled as he reached for his weapon, even though it was small it could still hurt me. But to my surprise he threw it in the lake, I then began to walk towards him with my mouth ready to eat. "huh, toothless" I heard him mutter, most Vikings thought we couldn't understand them, but we could. They think we are less intelligent but it's them that are stupid, after all, we can understand them but they can't understand us. I quickly extracted my teeth and gulped down the fish, licking my teeth to get the remaining taste left there. Oh god, it felt good to eat again! I slowly walked towards the human and he said that he didn't have anymore, feeling sorry for him as he looked skinnier then the other (plus it's nice to dine with someone) I choaked back half of the fish and gave it to him. However, for some reason he didn't look to happy, he made some sort of wired face as he looked at it. Didn't their parents feed them this way? He slowly took a bite and made that same face again, he held out the fish to me but I didn't take it. He swallowed the fish and made another weird face and stuck his tongue out, out of curiosity I copied him. He then turned his jaw upwards and showed his teeth, confused I copied him, he held out he small paw and reached out to me but shrunk back. 'what am I doing?' I thought 'humans are evil, brainless and do nothing but scream and stab metal things into us' I heated up a small patch of grass and settled back. I heard I bird chirp and watched it fly, oh how I wished a could fly again once more.

I felt a presence next to me and I saw the tiny human, I blocked him with what remained of my tail and he began to talk about giving me a name, I was interested. I had never had a name before, I was always called 'the black one' I wanted some sort of identity, I removed my tail and the human continued to talk. "how about Toothless?" I growled at that, "Midnight?" I rolled my eyes at that, that's even worse. "you're right, that's a stupid name. how about Gordon?" that piqued my interest, for some reason I familiar with that name like perhaps someone had called me it long ago? I don't know, I accepted it wanting to know why I felt that way. He reached for me again and I decided to sleep in a tree instead. When I woke up I found that the human was still here, sitting on a rock, I walked over and heard him breathe heavily, and smelled fear but he didn't show it. I watched as he made lines appear in the ground, I started to purr when I realized that he was making them into me. I decided to copy him, I grabbed a small branch and copied him, to my delight to work, when I was done I was happy until the human stepped on my work! I growled at him, telling him to get off, he did and I purred at him. He stepped on it again and took his paw off several times until he stopped and carefully made his way out. I stared at him and he slowly reached out his tiny paw again and turned away, for some reason I felt like I should touch it and I did and I felt something in me. I then removed my head and moved away from him and watched him leave from my cave.

The next day, he brought a whole lot of fish, I walked over until I smelled an eel, I growled at it and was about to leave until the human threw it away, I made sure there wasn't anymore before I started to devour the whole lot. Suddenly I felt something on my tail, I opened my wings slowly and lept up, I could hear the human scream; suddenly I felt myself fall downwards. 'Not again' I thought bracing myself for the impact but I suddenly shot up. I was flying once again! I suddenly turned to the side and flew over the lake in the cove, realizing the human was still attached to me I decided to shake the human off but I fell once again and landed in the water, it appeared I needed him in order to fly, while we dried off, he told me his name: Alan.

The next day, he came back with this strange thing, it looked like it was for me! deciding play, I ran around so he had to chase me, he wanted to put something on me? Well, he had to catch me first! Eventually, he did catch me and we flew over the lake, he opened the tail and we flew for a short while but then we fell into the lake again. Alan then came back the saddle (that's what he called it), but he attached a string to it so we wouldn't separate so easily, this time he used his rear paw to open the tail but it didn't work and we landed in some grass, usually I hate grass but I didn't mind this grass. It smelt so good! The next day, we didn't fly, instead, Alan used his claws (that weren't very sharp) to scratch me. oh! did that feel good! Until he scratched under my jaw and I collapsed, that really felt good! One day he brought this tiny thing that made this dot appear, I chased it but I couldn't seem to catch it, but I didn't care, it was too much fun!

Every day, whenever Alan visited me, he always smelled of a different dragon. Familiar ones. And every day the queen's controlling voice got softer and softer until I could no longer hear it. One day, he came back with a new tail, he put it on me as I ate my fish and I avoided moving around too much. This time we flew but stayed in one spot and worked together to figure out how to be in sync. When dragons are young, we learned how to be in sync with our wings, legs, and tails so we wouldn't trip over when we walked. He marked down another position when a huge gust of wind blew us away, I stood up but Alan came up with me, the string was too tight. Usually, he would go back when our training was done, but he waited until it was night, while we waited he told me about his life and how the other members in his 'village' treated him. I felt angry and vowed I would get them to treat alan better somehow, when night came we snuck out of the cove and he brought me to the Viking village. I looked around I had never been this close to a Viking village before and for some reason, I couldn't help but feel like I had been here before. I saw a bucket and peered in to see if there was any food when I found out there wasn't a tossed it aside and it clattered to the floor and it attracted the attention of another Viking. alan went out a talked to the Viking, I peeked over and saw a girl with black curly fur and wearing similar stuff to what alan was wearing. Unlike alan (who smelled of fear) she smelled of anger and something else I couldn't figure out. Eventually, we left and Alan dropped me back at the cove, and I dreamt about the strange woman again.

One day, we flew around the island using the positions he had written down on this thing called paper, "okay here we go, position 4 no 3" he opened the tail and I looked back and sure that it was open. I made a slow turned and then I dived, my wings barely touching the water, I flew under a rock and above me, I heard some birds squawking after we came up from under the rock Alan pulled me to one side but we crashed into some rocks, he apologized and pulled me in another direction, only to crash again, I slapped him with one of my ears and he changed position and opened the tail. We began to fly higher and higher until he told me to stop, I stopped mid-flap and he came loose and we both began to fall, he tried to attach himself back onto the saddle thing but I kept spinning and was out of control. Eventually, he managed to grab on and reattach himself and pulled up. We came upon lots of rocks, I don't know how but at that very moment we both connected. We both knew when we needed the tail to open and when to close it. It was amazing and when we reached the end, Alan cheered and I fired in celebration, we soon settled down to eat, Alan had one piece of fish while I had several. I coughed one up to him but he refused, then some terrors came up and I growled, curling protectively against my fish. I snapped at any of them if they came too close, suddenly one piece moved away and I quickly grabbed it from the tiny dragon. It spat out the scales and growled at me, it opened its mouth to fire but I quickly fired at it and it crawled away, smoking, glad that I showed it who's superior I went back to my fish. "Not so fireproof on the inside huh?" Alan said and gave his fish to the tiny dragon, not that I cared; as long as they didn't take my fish.

A few days later, I heard a commotion outside, I knew it wasn't Alan I stepped outside and saw the girl from the village attack Alan. I screeched at her to get away and ran towards her, she tackled Alan and raised her axe but Alan pushed her away before I could reach them. I watched her as Alan 'introduced' us, I growled at her for hitting Alan then she ran back. "duh, duh duh, we're dead" Alan said I started to walk back to my cave, glad that the girl was gone but Alan chased me and made us go after the girl, after hanging her from a tree and her screaming like a Thunder Drum, Alan offered her a paw and she climbed up, and I growled at her. Up until now and probably forever Alan was the only one I would allow on my back.

"now get me down" the girl called Tintin demanded

"Gordon, down. gently" Alan told me and I spread my wings, but I had no intention of getting her down until she apologized. I lept up and flew higher and higher; ignoring the screams then I dove in and out of the water with Tintin screaming again in fear and Alan telling me to stop. I then spun around and around "thank you for nothing, you useless reptile," Alan said to me but I didn't care; eventually, she apologized and I spread my wings before we hit the water. I gently flew up to the clouds where it was peaceful, slowly Tintin unfurled herself and started to no longer smell of fear, instead it was happy. I smiled at her as she touched the clouds, we flew over the islands and the fox fires came out.

"Alright, I'll admit it. it's amazing, he's amazing" she said and patted me gently and I purred, she wasn't too bad.

They continued to talk but I was distracted as I heard the queen's voice again, I dove down and avoided a nightmare, I joined the flock of dragons that all held different amounts of food for the queen. I silently flew in and found a small ledge where we could hide, the humans watched as the others fed the queen.

"well, it's satisfying to know that all of our food is being dumped down a hole"

"they're not eating any of it" suddenly a lone Gronkle appeared and coughed up a small fish and dumped it down the hole, it hovered the and stretched its ear when a loud rumble shook the nest the Gronkle tried to fly away but the queen appeared and ate it all the dragons shrunk back it fears. I heard the humans gasp in surprise when the Gronkle was eaten and every dragon stepped back in fear, the queen began to sniff around, and she began to look in our direction.

"Gordon, you have to get us out of here" Alan pleaded with me, but I found myself unable to move "now Gordon!" Alan's voice snapped me out of the trance and I quickly took off just as she was about to grab us and joined the other dragons as they escaped but the queen reached for us again but got a Zippleback instead, we flew back to the cove as Tintin explained how it worked and how they had to tell the chief. I assumed that 'the chief' was like the alpha of the village, Alan begged her not to tell anyone and she agreed, but before she left she did something strange to his face and left. I wandered over and looked at Alan curiously and he smelled different. Different than all the other times he had visited, I wondered if that's how human mates how their affection to one another.

The next day, I was resting in the sun waiting for Alan to arrive and wondering if he would bring that Tintin girl again when I suddenly heard Alan cry out in fear but it was faint, Alan was in trouble! I looked up and I knew I quickly had to get there, I lept up as high as I could and scrambled at rocks, desperate to get to Alan, I slipped down but used the rock under me to finally reach that pesky top rock and gripped it hard, once managed to pull myself up I ran through the forest as fast as I could, gliding to make the trip fast, I heard Alan's screams from the strange cage I often saw during a raid, I screeched and fired at the metal that prevented me from getting to Alan I lept on the nightmare and directed him away from Alan, I could smell other dragons in here but my focus was on the nightmare that was threatening Alan. I yelled at to back away, but it yelled at me for protecting a human, I stood protectively in front of Alan blocking all movements the nightmare made to get to Alan, I ignored the other Vikings shouts and focused on protecting Alan, eventually, the nightmare moved away and Alan scrambled up.

"Gordon, listen to me bud, you've got to get out of here," he told me as Vikings gathered around us, he tried to push me away when suddenly a Viking with grey fur came charging at us with an axe, I charged at him pinning him down, all was going through my mind was 'I have to protect alan' I held him down, the Viking I had pinned downed smelled of Alan. I looked at his face I recognized him from the raids, he usually shouted orders and I presumed he was 'the chief' I looked into his eyes and saw a mixture of fear and anger; wanting to eliminate this Viking as he was a threat to Alan I was about to fire at him when Alan yelled at me to stop, I didn't. Instead, I looked at to in concern, making sure he was alright, "dad!" I heard someone yell and I felt something hit my face, I grunted in pain and a Viking grabbed my head and slammed it down to the ground and a bunch of other Vikings lept on me and I threw them off, but more Vikings jumped on me and I tried to shake them off, they ignored Alan's protests telling them to stop. All I cared about was protecting alan and these guys were a threat to him, they eventually pinned me to the ground and Alan begged them not to hurt me, I saw him trying to get to me but Tintin stopped him and I was grateful as I knew these Vikings would hurt him and next thing I knew was darkness.

When I woke up, I found myself in a cage with nothing but darkness all around me and something around my mouth, suddenly light flooded in and a bunch of Vikings that smelled like Alan entered and got me chained to one of their strange wooden things, All around me, I could smell fear and excitement, except for the chief who was in front of me, he smelled of anger, around him were the 3 who chained me up, looking closer I realized that they looked similar to Alan and had his scent, 'were they part of his pack?' I wondered. We moved across the ocean, I could hear the three humans talking in front of me and they were talking about alan! and how they should have treated him better. As we came closer to the nest, I heard the voice of the queen and we moved towards it and came to an island, they fired their weird contraption at the nest and made a huge hole in it and all the dragons came rushing out. the Vikings charged at them but the others paid no attention, just focused on getting away from the nest, the other Viking cheered in victory and I tried to get free from my chains and the chief noticed this.

"This isn't over, form your ranks, hold together!" I heard him yell at the others, soon her majesty emerged from the nest and the Vikings yelled in fear, she shot her fire at the wooden things and I was trapped. I suddenly smelled something familiar, I looked up and saw the Gronkle, Nightmare, Nadder and Sand Wraith from that cage thing, and each dragon had a Viking riding them, Alan was on the Deadly Nadder with Tintin, She dropped him off and he got the thing holding my mouth free, I watched as the small Viking who was riding the Gronkle fell down due to the noise made by its shield, The girl with the Monsterous nightmare fell on the queen as her dragon landed on the ground, she hit the eyes and her majesty roared in pain and swung her tail around and it slammed against us knocking us into the water, I watched as the surface got further and further away. Alan came down after me but I could tell he was running out of air. As a dragon, I could stay down longer, suddenly someone grabbed him a got him out of the water and freed me. I recognized him as the chief, I grabbed him and pulled him up to the surface and landed on a rock and mentioned for alan to get on. He climbed back on and I relaxed slightly, it was something strangely comfortable whenever Alan was on my back. The chief grabbed alan's arm and wished him luck, I spread my wings and cried in joy. In felt good to be back in the air, I watched as the girl on her majesty lost her weapon and the other girl on the sand wraith caught her and they both landed safely. But then Tintin and her Nadder were about to get eaten so I quickly dived and heard the Vikings shout

"Night Fury!"

"Get down" I fired at the queen and she lost her hold on the Nadder but so did Tintin, she screamed as she fell but I quickly caught her by her rear paw.

"did you get her?" Alan asked me and I took a quick peek and saw her smile and I smiled back, I carefully straightened her and set her down. "that thing has wings" Alan muttered as we flew up "ok, let's see if she can use them" we dove down and I fired a strong blast and her and she went down. "you think that did it?" he asked and it was answered as her majesty opened her wings and chased after us, we hid in the clouds and fired from all around her. Not knowing where we were she sent her fire everywhere, we managed to avoid to but Alan noticed that it got my tail. "ok time's up, let's see if this works" we dove down "come on, is that all you got?!" Alan yelled to the queen and I roared the same thing at her, she roared in response and dove after us. I began to panic as she got closer but Alan had a plan and I trusted him. "hold Gordon, hold...now!" Alan yelled and I flipped around and fired in her mouth then I opened my wings and out out of the way, she quickly began to smoke, she opened her wings but they quickly burned and she crashed into the ground, meanwhile, I did my best try and get out of there but my tail was gone and we crashed into her huge tail and Alan got knocked out and fell off my back, I quickly tried to catch him before he reached the ground. I grabbed onto his leg and pulled him towards me wrapping my wings around him protectively, I crashed into the ground and Alan hadn't woken up, but I could feel him breathing.

"ALAN! SON!" I heard the chief's voice call out I looked and saw him looking around, and I could smell the fear he had on him. the fear for his son, he reached me and gently touched my face, I had Alan wrapped around my wings but I wanted him to apologize first. "oh, Alan. I'm so sorry" he whispered and bowed his head, the other members of his pack joined and also apologized, I watched as the other Vikings bowed their heads and I decided to reveal Alan, I carefully unfolded my wings to reveal alan who was still in my grasp. "Alan!" he yelled and held him close, putting his ear to his chest "he's alive!" the others hugged each other, "you brought my son back alive!" behind them, the other Vikings cheered and the dragons joined in, he once again gently placed his hand on my head and thanked me, and I stared at him glad that he had apologized to Alan, soon the other members of his pack and thanked me as well. I watched as the riders flew back to the island to grab more boats (that's what they called them) to get the Vikings home I learned their names; the one that rode the Gronkle was called Fermat and he named his dragon 'Max', the one that rode the Nightmare was called Kayo and she named her dragon 'Hookfang' and the last girl was called Penelope and she named her Sand wraith 'Sherbert' and Tintin had named her Nadder 'Stormfly'. When we got back to the island, we found all the dragons there and the others helped the other Vikings to bond with them. I learned that the humans that smelled like Alan were his brothers, their names were Scott, Virgil, and John and for some reason, they sounded so familiar (Alan didn't talk about his pack much) and they each bonded with a dragon. Scott had bonded with a Razor whip and named her Platinum, Virgil had bonded with a Rumble horn that he named Smasher and John had bonded with a Hobblegrunt that he named EOS and the Chief whose name I learned was Jeff had bonded with an Electric Shock Jaw that he had named Bolt and the strange Viking that had missing paws managed to bond with a Triple strike he named Alfie. I watched as they attached metal to Alan and then rested him on his wooden thing. They allowed me to stay with him, probably afraid that I'd send them to Valhalla (they said something about that once) and got me a place to sleep until Alan woke up. A few hours later, his eyelids started to flutter, I nudged his face and he slowly got up, he opened his eyes and stared at me.

"Hey, Gordon" he whispered, I leaned forward trying to get him to sit up "good to see you too buddy...ah!" he exclaimed as I stood on his chest, he looked around "uhh, I'm in my house" he looked at me "you're in my house, does my dad know your here?" he questioned but I leaped up and climbed to the top, excited that he was now awake "Gordon!" he exclaimed but stopped, he pushed back the covers and sighed I lept down and looked at him in concern. He slowly put his foot down, and then the metal one. I sniffed it, it didn't smell like alan, I looked up at him and he sighed, he tried to stand up he wobbled around like a newly hatched dragon. I caught him before he fell and led him to the door where he opened it but saw Hookfang and quickly closed it again. "Gordon, stay here," he told me and opened the door and closed it behind him. It took me a while to figure out how to open the stupid contraption, but once I did I lept on a few Vikings and went up to him excitedly, he then attached the new tail on me and we took off into the sky, ready for adventure!

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, I also wondered what toothless was thinking throughout HTTYD 1 and so I wrote this. I hope you enjoyed it because I'm not good at writing in First-person POV. I'll try and make a start on the second one which is the Christmas special: gift if the night fury. so keep on eye out for that. and I also indicated here some important clues regarding Gordon;).
> 
> I also wondered why in the movie toothless waited so long to reveal hiccup and they had to be doing something while he was drying off and waiting for it to be night.


End file.
